The Nature of Fire
by BarkerShadow
Summary: Less than a week a week after Edward leaves in New Moon Bella lies in bed wishes for death. Victoria changes her and leaves her in the forest to deal with the pain. AU T because I think it's just wierd to rate a Twilight fiction for 5 year old kid
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own the Twilight Series and don't plan to

Note: I don't own the Twilight Series and don't plan to.

The Nature of Fire

The unbearable pain of emptiness consumed my soul. I lay in bed wanting only to die, I didn't want to live there was no point without him. Charlie brought me food, but I refused to eat, I refused to drink. What was the point in living? It only brought pain. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take me.

I was flying the wind blew in my hair, as the air rushed by, almost like when I ran with him. I looked up but I didn't see the face of my angel but one of a demon. Victoria, her red hair flew out behind her, how dare she disturb me from my peaceful death! Her bright crimson eyes looked down in mine and saw the rage stored there. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she leaned down, sunk her teeth into my neck, dropped me and kept running. It hit me, I was dying, but I was going to live as a vampire my only wish less than a week ago, but now I would be alone. I had no one too spend eternity with.

The fire consumed me.

Author's Note: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, IT'S SORT OF AN INTRODUCTION SO THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER, I WILL BE CONSISTANTLY IN BELLA'S POV. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T FIGURE IT OUT HE/HIM IS EDWARD BUT BELLA IS TOO HURT TO THINK HIS NAME. ALSO I WILL TRY TO WRITE EVERY NIGHT, (NOT AT A "REASONABLE HOUR") SO HOPEFULLY THIS STTORY WILL GET UPDATED AT LEAST EVERY OTHER DAY BUT MAYBE NOT… Please review it would make me happy and motivate me to continue


	2. Remembrance

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Chapter 1: Remembrance

The fire coursed through my veins for hours on end while I screamed and writhed in pain. Once again all I wanted was to die a full death and not be caught in some strange empty afterlife. The pain dulled and I opened my eyes to face reality, I gasped at the clearness of it all, I was truly a vampire, like Edward. Edward. I burst into sobs, I couldn't live without him, and I couldn't die in peace either. I had nothing, nothing to be slightly alive for, what was the point. If he was here he'd want me to be as happy as possible, and I didn't want to be a vampire, so I simply sat down on the grass and did nothing. And I waited for something to happen, but nothing came and I stayed, not caring to move an inch, I found no reason to.

Eventually I decided to figure out exactly where I was, I stood up and ran. I ran past mountains and rivers I didn't stop until I saw a bear and I stopped. Wasn't I supposed to be overcome by the newborn thirst? Nothing compelled me to attack this animal; I smelled the air, that bear repulsed me how could I even think of eating that? The blood, smelled like rotten eggs, I hated it. I seriously hated blood, wow, a vampire who doesn't like blood, that's practically an oxymoron.

I laughed and kept running. I hadn't noticed it before in my depressed mood but running was amazing, I was built for it, walking just felt so pointless. I came across a road, probably a freeway, I followed it, and hopefully it would take me somewhere I would recognize. I thought purely on the scenery not letting my mind wander, I wouldn't let myself think about my family or my unexplained disappearance. The pain was too great. Eventually I came across one of those highway signs marking the exits, _DENALI NATIONAL PARK EXIT 5 MILES_. Denali that sounded familiar though I couldn't quite place the name but I decided to take the chance any way.

I heard a car coming and didn't want to be seen so I ran into the forest. At this point I was tired of running so I slowed to a walk, taking in the forest. That was when I first realized there as snow on the ground, how could I have missed that? The evergreen trees were extraordinarily tall and pinecones clung to the branches. On a spur of the moment decision I climbed one of the tallest trees with ease and grace and took in the view. The evergreen stretched for miles uninterrupted by civilization. One could lose them self in this forest and forget everything. And I really wanted to forget so once again I sat and waited.

Time lost it's meaning, the sun set and the moon rose until the sun chased it out of the sky. A never-ending game of cat and mouse, a never ending cycle as I stared into the sky. When I grew bored I climbed down out of the tree, the snow had melted from the ground and grass was beginning to creep up from the mud. I had spent a very long time in that tree, I guess that time really doesn't take that long to pass when you're a vampire. As I wandered deeper into the forest I noticed a different less disgusting than the stench of blood that hung in the air, a more pleasant odor that drifted above the rest. Having noting better to do I hurried towards it not caring what6 it was until I found it.

Sitting in the middle of a clearing sat a man. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell steadily though he didn't need to because I recognized this man as a vampire. I stood and watched him for several minutes a name came to mind and I whispered it softly as if to test the feel of it on my tongue.

"Edward," his golden eyes shot open and I realized that was really who this person was and ran.

**Author's note: Yes, that was Edward. Yes, it is sort of short. Yes, it will get more interesting soon. No, that is not all of Bella's power. No, Bella does not hate Edward. Any other questions? Please Review!**


	3. Debate

Debate

_**Debate**_

"Bella?" he called, but I didn't answer. I wouldn't let myself look back; he obviously didn't want me anymore. His footsteps fell softly behind me as I ran; they grew softer as he lagged behind, beaten by my newborn speed.

I fought an internal battle, whether to go back to him or not. Edward, he told me he didn't want me, that he didn't love me. But why would he have followed if he didn't love me, if he didn't want to see me. He told me he didn't want to pretend to hold back. He wasn't human, but now, neither was I! He could want me, but how could he? Edward is so, so everything! Perfect in every way, sure he was over protective at times but it always turned out for the best. And me? I was, well, nothing. Just a typical vampire girl in a typical world, nothing special, he deserved better.

As I thought this through, I was still running the pine forest ran on as endlessly as my love for him. Completely alive, his love for me was dead, the charred forests blackened by forest fires. Nothing was left; he couldn't love me, not anymore. I had to let him go, he deserves so much better, someone at least half as wonderful as he was. I **was **the monster that he could never be, I pictured myself with Victoria's crimson irises, and his topaz eyes shouldn't have to look at something so monstrous. Not only was I a monster, I was a freak in the world a vampires! Disgusted by blood? Unheard of!

What would he think when he saw me like this? A monster in the eyes of an angel, I had to hide myself, I couldn't take it. The disgusted look on is face when he would look on me. I was nothing compared to him. I didn't stand a chance; I deserved to die for causing him such incontinence. I honestly want to die; there was still no point in living. I climbed another tree and waited for the answer to come.

I felt no inspiration, my questions were still unanswered. I thought back to the clearing, when he saw me, the look on his face, was that love? Was it pity? Or shock? Awe? It looked like love, but who knows, he might have thought me someone else. Then again he did call my name, after all it wouldn't hurt to see him once more. I had to see him once more to calm the buzzing in my brain, to answer the questions. I couldn't live without the answers.

On the ground I couldn't smell him near so I found my way back to the clearing to see if he had returned there, but it was deserted. I sat down at wept the best I could without tears and hoped that he would come. Even just to break my heart once more.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PARTY TIME CAUSE I'M GOING TO BE A BETA READER!! YAY! SORRY, I'M EXICITED, IF YOU NEED ONE, TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY! Sorry it's short it just felt like a good stopping place!


	4. Reunited

Reunited

_**Reunited**_

I sat and waited, knowing that if this were anything like the meadow in Forks he would be back soon. I had to see him again, no matter what he thought about me. It was as I was sitting here that I realized why Denali, Alaska sounded familiar. This was where the only other known vegetarian coven lived. Where that vampire Tanya lived who had been hitting on Edward for years, I hadn't even met her and I already hated her. Then it clicked, it all made sense, Edward came here **for** Tanya, he was tired of me, the plain human so he came for an interesting vampire. But, now I was an interesting vampire, maybe he could love me again. It was as I realized this that I heard a twig snap and my head shot up. In my view was the one thing I wanted most in the world to see at that moment. (A/n: guess who?)

My angel was there beaming at me with his crooked smile, my heart melted and I felt a foolish grin fall onto my face. Edward stood there staring at me as I did the same to me. Finally he spoke,

"Bella, what happened?" his face grew more solemn.

"Victoria." I replied glumly, Edward growled and looked more like a vampire than I had ever seen him before.

"I never imagined that she would show up, not to mention 'kill' you."

"Expect the unexpected! I'm dead! Lets go tell the world!"

"You're taking this a lot better than I did."

"No, that was sarcasm."

"Ah, that makes more sense. One question, how long have you been like this?" His tone as serious but I wasn't sure of the answer to his question.

"Uh, I'm not sure, how long has it been since you left Forks?"

"Today is two months, if that helps." Wow, I must have spent a long time in that tree.

"Well then, a little less than 2 months."

"WHAT? Victoria showed up that fast?"

"I guess so, she must have been waiting for the right moment."

"Bella, I am so sorry for so many reasons," he stopped and I was silent not knowing what to say. Finally, he ran up to me and pulled me into his arms, it felt so right after the awkward distance between us. "Bella, I lied, and my lie didn't solve what it was supposed to."

"Please explain," I really was confused.

"Bella, I left to keep you safe. I didn't want you wrapped up in this world of vampires," his eyes pleaded my forgiveness, "Bella, I never stopped loving you."

If my heart still beat it would have completely stopped at that moment. I wanted it to be true but it still felt like a lie. He saw the hesitation and doubts in my eyes, what could I say? I loved him too.

"Edward I love you to the ends of the Earth but, how? You lied once, how do I know you aren't lying a second time?"

"You have to trust me, and if you can't I'll just have to prove it to you," I could tell from his eyes that he was determined to make me believe the supposed truth. It seemed so unbelievable but every thing about him was, so how could I judge?

I stared further into his fading topaz eyes, they looked like glowing embers, how could I refuse the temptation? If it was a mistake what is the worst that could happen?

"Alright then, prove it," I whispered into his chest where he clutched me to his unbeating heart. Edward loosened his grip on me only so that he could lift my chin up and kiss me fully on the lips. There was passion and love in every molecule, which I returned eagerly as my hands clutched at the back of his neck. I have no idea how long we stayed like that my lips moving eagerly against his own, neither of us needed to breath so there was no need to stop until Edward reluctantly pulled away.

"My family is getting worried as to why I'm not home yes, apparently Alice hasn't seen anything. Will you go see them with me?"

"If it means staying with you? Of course." We held hands as we ran through the forest, Edward guiding me in the right direction. Eventually we came to another clearing, in it stood a dark green house, which I assumed was the Cullen's'.

Edward pulled me up the steps onto the front porch as I followed silently behind him. I was so nervous I was surprised Jasper didn't come storming out of the house to demand what was going on with the emotions around here. Not to mention that Alice didn't seem to have seen us coming. I banished my questions and walked up to Edward who had his hand on the doorknob of the one thing separating me from the Cullens. I nodded and Edward and I walked into the house.

I expected everyone to be waiting for us but no one was there so Edward called everyone down. I hid behind Edward until everyone was in the sitting room, then I stepped out from behind him and everyone gasped. Except for Alice who had an expression of pure shock on her face until she jumped up and hugged me with as much force as her small frame could manage and sat back down. There in front of me were the faces I had missed so much for the past two months, the feeling of reunion was amazing. I had no idea of what to say so I simply waited for someone else to say something.

Of course it has Carlisle who spoke up first, "Bella, what happened?"

"Victoria changed her," Edward replied for me.

"Carlisle, if I might interrupt, I think there is something you would be very interested in," Jasper said hurriedly.

"What is it Jasper?"

"I can't feel Bella's emotions."

**A/N: YES!! The chapter is exactly 1000 words long, you have no idea how happy that makes me, this chapter was actually a reasonable length for once! Please review! It makes me even happier, and a happy writer means good fast writing!**


	5. Extraordinary

"What is it Jasper

"_What is it Jasper?"_

"_I can't feel Bella's emotions."_

Extraordinary

Carlisle was silent for a moment pondering the meaning of Jasper's inability to feel my emotions.

"If I might add something," Alice piped in, "I can't see her future."

"Well that would most certainly make sense," mused Carlisle, Edward grinned, "It seems that Bella is unaffected by all vampire powers, of course we can't be sure without more trials with different abilities."

I was in pure shock, not a single power, of course I wasn't sure about how much that meant because I didn't know much of extra powers outside of the Cullens. I had to add something though because it didn't quite make sense.

"But Carlisle, that doesn't fit in with the fact that the smell of blood repulses me."

"Why didn't you mention that before, that is extremely unique, I've never heard of a vampire that didn't like blood."

"That's what I was afraid of," I murmured but of course ever one heard me, stupid extra sensitive vampire hearing.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a freak, even in the vampire world, what in the world am I going to eat? It's not like I can keep eating human food and the smell of blood makes me want to throw up!"

"Well that could be a problem."

"Could? This IS a problem!" I shrieked

"It is an unlikely possibility that you are in no need of sustenance, maybe you run indeffinately on nothing at all."

"That would be pretty cool but what are the chances? That's inhuman!"

"Incase you haven't realized this yet Bella, but you aren't exactly human," of course Emmett had to say something.

A/N:I AM IN NED OF IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME VIA REVIEW BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE ZERO PLANS FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY, PLEASE HELP! THAT'S WHY IT'S SO SHORT AND SORT OF CUTS OFF.


	6. Are You Serious?

"Well when you think about it Bella, Emmett does have a point

"Well when you think about it Bella, Emmett does have a point. Vampires create no waste which is also inhuman so it would almost make more sense if you really didn't need to feed, nothing goes in so nothing comes out." Carlisle had to be joking! I couldn't be some sort of freaky, umm, freaky freak vampire! I've had enough weirdness in my life already!

"Let me get this straight, I don't eat, I don't "expel waste", I'm not affected by a single vampire power in the entire universe and yet I'm still classified as a vampire. Isn't a vampire generally defined as someone who has returned from the dead to drink the blood of the living? I don't exactly fit that, apparently I'm not a vampire!"

"That is just a theory, and it doesn't matter to us if you technically aren't a vampire, you're still family."

That is all short because after writing and posting I cut out a huge mistake and don't want to add more to this chapter. HA!

-The one who is not Zora, nor Casimir


	7. Acceptance

READ THIS

_**READ THIS! (Or else!):**__ All right then in a nearly unanimous votey thinger magigger. Hey I'm running on 5 hours of sleep (but yet I haven't been awake for 12 hours…)! Cut me some slack! I am sorry O Wingless One it has to happen because I have come up withy some plot ideas the previous chapter will be dramatically altered to lead into this one so if you need to figure out what I'm talking about go reread that before continuing to the actual chapter. HAHAHA! I'm not telling you directly so if you read this at a later date you will have no clue what is going on! HAHA! Those poor fools…WHAHAHA! I'm just cruel. Oh Yes! I love you O Wingless One! Onto the chapter!_

Acceptance

"Of coarse it is just a theory, and I'm not always right," said Carlisle. I scoffed at that, Carlisle was always right, at least I think so.

"And an annoyingly likely one at that," Why do I always have to be the weird one? Will I never be normal?

"Don't worry, I'll always love you no matter what you are. I love you for your heart and soul never for what you are," my angel's words though of simple meant so much to me. Who cared if I wasn't a vampire, I mean sure I didn't drink blood, but isn't that sort of a good thing? I won't have to kill. The worst thing is that I might attract attention. I hated the spotlight and I didn't wish to be under it. At least I had Edward.

"I love you too."

"Jeez! Get a room you two!" Emmett just had to ruin my moment. I growled at him. Wait, I just growled… weird!

"Did I really just growl?"

"Well you are a vampire!" The entire family responded together

"No, you're wrong I'm not a vampire. I'm a one of a kind sort of vampire sort of other thing hybrid of some sort."

"Speaking of that fact we should probably figure out just how vampire-like you really are, you certainly look like a vampire, your eyes are red but of coarse that can change. What do you know of so far Bella?" That of coarse was Carlisle.

"Umm… I don't really remember my human life that well but some things sounded familiar like Denali, which then took me here. I can run at significant speeds but I don't know how I compare to an actual vampire."

"And beyond that neither of us really know anything, right?"

"I believe so," did he think I was hiding something? "Wait, Edward smells a lot better than blood!" I blurted out; I can't believe I said that it me sound like I wanted to eat him or something!

"That would be normal for us to smell different, we do smell quite good to humans after all. In that case we should probably check you for other vampiric attributes, such as reaction to direct sunlight and skin temperature. But I can't believe we can either of those right now seeing as the sun is behind the clouds and none of us can really judge your temperature accurately. Though we could test your speed and strength, we should probably go outside." Great, absolutely wonderful; just what I wanted to be, an experiment. I felt like some mutant lab rat. But I complied anyway what's the worst that could happen? I'm sure it will be worth it.


	8. Announcement

Announcement

Announcement

And so the so-called "vampiric trait" tests began. We ran to the nearest sunny spot we could find and in doing so realized that I'm actually quite slow. Carlisle thinks that this is because I don't drink blood so I don't get energy from that, like how the Cullens are slightly weaker than the Volturi vampires and the like because of the alternate food sources. Eventually the Cullens got tired of practically jogging so I could keep up with them Edward threw me on his back and we sped off through the woods. Eventually there was a parting in the clouds and I stepped out into the sun, I didn't had the diamond-like sparkle of the real vampires but more of just a what some people would think of as a "god-like" glow aura, I don't know how to explain it, only that all the Cullens stared at me for about 5 minutes before saying anything. I guess they were expecting me to sparkle like them. And I, I really didn't know what I was expecting; I don't know what to think anymore.

When Alice tried to explain how exactly I was interfering with her visions I only understood the first half of her speech until the second half made me forget the first made me so confused I forgot the first half, so really I really don't know much. Something about how she can see me in other people's futures but can't see mine directly, but all the ones I was in were really "foggy" she called them, who knows what she means, I really don't have the time to figure it out. At this point I think that Jasper should be glad that he can't feel my emotions otherwise, I'm pretty sure there would be some head shaped dents in the walls of their house just from these extreme mood-swings I've been having; I'm completely overwhelmed.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Carlisle call for a family meeting; I of course was the last one there.

"To expose Bella to some other vampires I have decided to invite the Denali clan to visit for a week, seeing as they're so close. Though perhaps we might end up going to they're house instead it isn't that far," so this was Carlisle's announcement, why did everything always have to end up centering on me? I didn't ask to be an unvampire!

Alice was the first to say something, "Sure! Looks like a great idea, although I can't tell what's going to happen exactly, I have a general idea. They should be free anytime." Suddenly I remembered something from my human life, hearing about Tanya from the Denali Coven, the reportedly gorgeous blond vampire that wanted Edward. That week was sure to fun. Hopefully no one dies.

A/N: All right people persons dudes, please review, I now realize that if I don 't tell you to no one does… that's really annoying because now I feel like I'm nagging you…. ARG! Any way my updates will be slightly shorter now that the school year for Texas has started I can't stay up 'til 2 AM… which is my prime writing time. I also think that people should my profile because I always read my review's ones!


	9. Fire

I the words of Scott Adams (author of the comic strip _Dilbert_) _**Notice: this isn't nearly as funny as I thought it was going to be so I'll just skip to the big finish. **_In my case it's interesting to write instead of funny… but anyway I'm skipping to the ending I have had planned out for a while. Let me set the stage: The Volturi have decided to visit their old friend Carlisle especially after hearing about the mysterious magical Bella, of course he brothers come as well to visit their old friend, Lets go!

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

We weren't exactly sure what was going to happen when the Volturi arrived. That of course, was my fault; I was too busy fogging up Alice's visions to actually help. That was unintentional, but still my fault.

We could only hope that Marcus, Caius and Aro were only dropping in to visit with Carlisle and meet the rest of the family but some who I felt that we had no such luck; I mean, I was there.

I sat anxiously on the couch holding hands with Edward who was next to me. There was a knock at the door and Esme was opening it before I could lift my head. I was surprised that Edward didn't hear their thoughts and notify the family of the presence. They had probably already heard their footstep but I wouldn't have since I didn't have as acute of hearing as the rest of the Cullens. They stood on our doorstep with long black cloaks like Grim Reapers except without the scythes, hoods and all. I had to admit that it was quite impressive. They all filed in and sat down in the living room there were at least 7 of them. Three of which I recognized from Carlisle's painting as Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Idle conversation went on for some time but I tuned it all out preferring to completely zone out. They was one question that awoke me though.

"Edward, are you sure you wouldn't unite your impressive talent with the Volturi?" Caius questioned.

"No, I am perfectly content where I am, thank you," Edward replied with a swift glance in my direction.

"Well you know we simply can't leave such unique talents such as yours and your mates out in the open where they can be used against us," Marcus countered. That had everyone sitting bolt up.

"Are you threatening my children?" Esme exclaimed incredulously, "We are a family and have done nothing to insult your rein in the past!"

"Is that so? I seem to remember something about letting a human know of our existence and not killing it." It was Aro now. Why was it that in the end this all came back too me. If I hadn't been too stubborn to ignore Edward's warnings and had not flirted what I wanted out of Jacob I wouldn't be jeopardizing Edward and his family.

"But she is a vampire now, no harm done!"

"But, you left her without supervision and let another change her; did you not?" At this we were silent. The Volturi did have a point.

"And we would never dare to do such a thing again!" Carlisle defended

"Ah, but the Volturi cannot afford to give second chances. It destroys our image. So either the offender comes with us, and the human dies or you all must die. I am very sorry, Carlisle but I cannot make exceptions for old friends."

At this Edward lost control and attacked deciding the fate for the rest of us thought was no doubt what the rest of us would choose, to defend our family, it was the only choice in the end. The fight had begun.

They had us outnumbered but only slightly. I saw I small vampire cackling evilly while glaring in Edward's direction, I saw Edward twitching in pain on the floor. It was too much. I was frozen. I couldn't breathe, nor could I help as he was ripped in to pieces and thrown into the fire.

I couldn't hear. I couldn't scream as the vampire now fell upon me. I could not fight back nor could I call out for help. Inside I was already died. My heart had died. The other half had died and the part that I still held was failing quickly.

I saw the purple smoke rising. To those who did not know what it was, it may have been beautiful. For me, it was nothing but the truth.

Fire represented everything I knew. The passion and desire that ran between Edward and me. The anger at everything that had torn us apart. The power that I lacked to hold us together. The danger that surrounds us now and forever. Life itself. It was the thing that pulled us together and pushed us apart. That had burned us and healed us.

In the end it was fire that had brought me into eternity, and now it was fire that brought me into something new. Whether it was more fire, a place with Edward or nothing at all, it was fire that had driven us all the hatred and love, jealously and gratitude.

In the end the nature of fire was all around me, pulling and twisting, breaking and fixing. I could only hope that contained within the nature of fire was hope itself.


End file.
